The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and more particularly to belt conveyors with stacked rollers.
In many conveying applications it is necessary to convert a mass flow of articles into a single file. For example, some processing devices can operate on only one article at a time. In those cases, the articles must be singulated before reaching the devices. And as another example, the sorting of singulated articles on a conveyor is simpler if the articles are in a single file rather than side by side.